The Broken Road
by HaleyNathanScott23
Summary: Haley,Peyton and Brooke are best friends but Brooke is more closer to Haley than Peyton. Brooke is poor when her parents kick her out of the house so she runs to Lucas Scott her best friend will they grow closer? Peyton has a daughter Jenny she is Jake's
1. stay the night

**First of all i dont own the characters or the show **

**Summary- This Story is my idea but there is a story at with the same Title but not the same story . Haley,Peyton and Brooke are best friends but Brooke is more closer to Haley than Peyton. Brooke is poor when her parents kick her out of the house so she runs to Lucas Scott her best friend will they grow closer?? Peyton has a daughter Jenny she is Jake's daughter but Peyton never told Jake since he ran away. Nathan has his own ploblems with Dan i will explain in the story. In One Tree Hill they never said Brooke's parents name so i made them up Diana and Micheal Davis. Haley has ploblems with his siblings there names are Taylor,Brian,Michelle and Ryan .Rachel will make her way into this story. Please read and review this is my first fanfiction!! The shippers are Brucas,Jeyton,Naley with Baley,Reyton (Peyton,Rachel),Laley,Leyton,Breyton friendship **

_**The Broken Road **_

"Brooke get the fuck out of this house!"yelled Diana Davis with a wine bottle

"Mom im sorry I wont be late again."said Brooke with tears

"Why were you late??? having sex out late?"yelled Diana as she put the wine down

"If you payed attention to me you would understand im not that type of girl."said Brooke as her dad Micheal came down the stairs

"Your mother told you to leave Brooke didnt she?"yelled Micheal as he pushed Brooke

"Im in leaving I will be back for my stuff."said Brooke as she ran she thoght I had no where to go do I??? Lucas will pity me,Nathan will send me to Lucas,Peyton will send me to Lucas Thats it im gonna to Haley's Brooke thoght as she dried her tears

"Haley I need you."said Brooke as she got out of Haley's window with a black eye and hugged Haley

"Im here for you Brooke as long as you need me."said Haley as they sat on her bed

"Thanks for the best friend i ever could ask you."said Brooke

"You and Peyton been friends since you were kids why cant she be there for you."asked Haley she loved Brooke like a sister but she didnt want to make Peyton jealous of there friendship

"Because shes like every other girl a cheerleader who will gossip about me shes my best friend I understand that but she liked Chase I cant trust her with this and your a girl who everyone can trust your a secret keeper."said Brooke with a smile

"You can also trust Lucas he loves you and he wouldnt tell anyone your secret."said Haley

"No but he would tell the police and I would go in social services I want to live normal."said Brooke sad

"Brooke coming to my house after 10 and midnight is not normal."said Haley concerned she wanted to Lucas about her ploblem but Brooke needed to realize she needed help and Haley thoght she would just convince Brooke to see Lucas

"Haley throwing up in the bathroom after lunch and dinner is also not normal."said Brooke she didnt like to point out Haley's ploblems but knew if she didnt than Haley would make Brooke tell Lucas

"Thats totally differant im thinking of stopping and you should think of telling Lucas or Chase."said Haley annoyed

"You should think about telling Nathan."said Brooke as Haley turned on the tv

"Nathan how could you miss that shot?"yelled Dan

"If you stopped you yelling I could."shot back a tired Nathan

"You better you not going to bed until you do."said Dan angry

"I have school tommrow Dad."said Nathan pissed

"You also have a basketball game."said Dan

"No I have the dentist."said Nathan smiling

"Your not going i will call the dentist."said Dan as he threw Nathan the ball at his chest

"Im leaving I dont need you."said Nathan angry and he went into the house

"Where would you go you have no where."laughed Dan

"I have Lucas your other son."said Nathan walking away leaving a angry Dan

"Nathan your here again?"asked Lucas as he opened the window for Nathan

"Yeah sorry i would go to Tim but he wouldnt understand hes not Dan's son."said Nathan as he got in Lucas's room from the window

"Have you told your mom about Dan?"asked Lucas he didnt know what went on in Dan's house but Nathan came in Lucas's window to much and it worried Lucas

"She was drinking again at the bar."said Nathan as he say on Lucas's bed

"Im worried about you man you come here alot but you wont tell me the reason."said Lucas shaking his head

"Its Dan Lucas you dont live with him he smacked me because i missed a dribble can you belive that even with my heart condition hes a ass"said Nathan

"HCM right?"asked Lucas he didnt know much about it but he got tested Nathan who got postitive with Lucas being the lucky one and getting negative

"Yeah thats it do you mind if I stay here for a few days?"pleaded Nathan

"My mom and Keith wont mind.Do you want to talk about Dan?"asked Lucas worried about Nathan

"No thank you thats what Haley is for."joked Nathan about Haley he loved her since they were young and she was the only person who would open him up but he was always afraid to tell Haley how he felt about her

"How are You and Haley?"asked Lucas interested in his brother's love life

"She wont talk to me since I been dating Rachel."said Nathan

"Can you blame her Nate? I wouldnt even go near her."said Lucas as he made a look

"She grows on you when you cant admit you love your best friend."said Nathan talking about Haley

"Why didnt you use Bevin or Theresa to make Haley jealous? you know she hates Rachel."said Lucas

"If it helps im breaking up with Rachel friday the day she leaves for California."said Nathan

"Maybe you can tell Haley your feelings then."asked Lucas

"How about Brooke as she talked to you lately?"questioned Nathan changing the subject

"Okay im sorry theres no need to bring Brooke into this conversation."said Lucas he really didnt understand what was Brooke's ploblem was lately

"Then lets get some sleep."said Nathan as Lucas turned down the lights

"Baby dont cry."said Peyton to Jenny her five months daughter Jenny she was Jake's but he left before she told him about Jenny so Peyton kept Jenny a secret she didnt even tell Brooke or Haley she was afraid of there reactions the only person she told was Chase who was Brooke's boyfriend

"Do you want your bottle?"asked Peyton with tears she couldnt get Jenny asleep for months and heard a knock on the door

"Hey Chase whats up?"asked Peyton

"I heard Jenny crying you cant get her sleep can you?"asked Chase smiling

"No I cant but she will knock out soon."joked Peyton

"Let me see her."said Chase stepping in the apartment

"Brooke will get mad you should go home"said Peyton

"Shes not here I will see her at school tommrow."said Chase picking up Jenny

"Thanks"said Peyton smiling as Chase rocked Jenny to sleep in the matter of minutes

"Your welcome anytime Peyt im sorry about Brooke I wouldnt be dating her if you didnt turn me down."said Chase

"She will start to think something is up and bitch at me."said Peyton

"There is something between us."said Chase and left

"Are you awake Haley?"Asked Brooke it was midnight and she couldnt sleep

"Yeah whats up?"Asked Haley sleepy

"I cant sleep you need to tell someone for your health."said Brooke pleading to Haley

"Im fine and my parents wont care all they care about are Taylor and Michelle."said Haley with sadness

"You cant tell Nathan? Hes your best friend and you have Brian."said Brooke

"Lucas is your best friend did you tell him about your parents?"asked Haley

"Its complicated Lucas is still hung up on Peyton god knows how she broke up with him."said Brooke

"You dont think she likes Chase?"asked Haley she was alittle worried about Brooke and Chase the minute she was Chase talking to Peyton

" Im not sure we been friends since forever but lately we been falling apart."said Brooke she knew that Peyton had a ploblem that she wasnt being honest about

"We should get sleep."said Haley

**What does everything think?? should I continue?? I might change the title to Broken Down or Broken Hearts what does everything want? **


	2. waking up and facing reality

**I might redo the title so its Broken Hearts or Broken Down im gonna let people decide on which title and the Chase/Brooke/Peyton is kinda like the Lucas triangle I might have Brooke go for Lucas. Naley isnt together but they do love each other I will explain more in the story Nathan's heart condition and Haley's home life. It might look like Haley and Brooke have the same ploblem but they dont **

Chapter 2

**Morning **

"Nathan you slept over?"asked Keith as he went into Luke's room to see if he wanted breakfast he saw Nathan he didn't know his nephew very well but ever since he gotten close to Lucas he started to like Nathan almost like a son

"Yeah I hope you don't mind its just Dan and stuff."said Nathan not wanting to tell Keith what made him sleep over

"Its okay Nathan stay here as long as you like."said Keith with a smile

"Well we gotta get ready for school Uncle Keith."said Lucas as he closed the door

"See you later Lucas."laughed Keith

"It must be nice to have Keith around."said Nathan he saw first had Lucas and Keith together when he came over and wanted a relationship like that with his dad

"Yeah hes like my dad."smiled Lucas as Nathan looked jealous

"Maybe we should get going to school the faster I break up with Rachel the better."joked Nathan as they went out of Luke's back down

"Peyton do you need a ride to school?"asked Chase walking into Peyton's apartment

"No I'm just putting Jenny to sleep before my dad comes."explained Peyton ever since Jenny was born her dad Larry fell in love with the baby so he retired to stay with his daughter more and babysat on weekdays

"Your just worried about Brooke."laughed Chase as he thought about Brooke he cared about her alot but not the way he cared about Peyton

"Yeah and the fact my dad will freak."joked Peyton as her dad came in

"Let your friend drive you to school ."winked Larry as Peyton laughed

"Thanks dad I love you."said Peyton and kissed him and Jenny on the cheek

"Haley you and your bitch have school."said Taylor not knocking and barged into Haley's room

"Shes aware Taylor cant you see were just applying makeup?"asked Brooke she never liked Taylor and her other sister Michelle

"Wow makeup thats a first."joked Taylor

"Sorry if I'm not a slut I like it natural."said Haley sticking up for herself

"Are you calling me a slut?"questioned Taylor as she went further into Haley's room

"Are you saying I need makeup to look like you? because I don't."said Haley

"Keep talking Haley remember what dad did to you last time you spoke for yourself?"questioned Taylor with a smirk

"Just get out Taylor I have school."said Haley with a frown

"I will drive you mom says I get the car today."sang Taylor

"You got it yesterday."said Haley frowning

"Do we need to get daddy?"asked Taylor pouting

"Nathan and Lucas will drive us Haley."said Brooke and shot Taylor a look

"The only two people that care about Haley James."laughed Taylor going out of her room

"You really need to get help Haley ."said Brooke as he called Lucas

"Lucas can you pick Me and Haley up for school?"asked Brooke nervous

"Yeah are you guys at your house?"asked Lucas happy

"Were out front at Haley's."said Brooke as they left Haley's room

"Nathan's with me we will be there in two minutes."said Lucas they hung up

"Haley eat breakfast."ordered Jimmy

"I'm not hungry like you care."said Haley and rolled her eyes

"Are you giving me attitude."yelled Jimmy

"No I'm just not hungry. You didn't ask me for dinner last night but for breakfast in the morning?"asked Haley as she just took a apple

"Whatever your ass is fat anyway just go"ordered Jimmy and glared at Brooke who became afraid

"Dad thats our ride nice coversation."said Haley as they heard Lucas's car

**Walking into School**

Brooke can we talk."asked Peyton when she was Haley and Brooke giggling

"Yeah sure whats up?"asked Brooke smiling

"I'm gonna catch up with Nathan."said Haley wanting the best friends to talk

"I don't know we haven't talked in a while."said Peyton as they walked in the school

"I been busy with cheerleading and stuff."said Brooke not telling Peyton about her parents

"I been busy to but not this afternoon can you stop by my house?"asked Peyton she wanted Brooke to meet Jenny

"Can Haley come? we have plans for the movies at her house you can come by to."said Brooke and made a note to tell Haley

"I guess you can bring your new best friend."said Peyton clearly jealous

"Your my best friend Peyton its just Haley is also my friend when your busy."said Brooke as she opened her locker

"I understand so are you are busy at lunch?"asked Peyton

"I'm eating with Lucas,Nathan and Haley you can come."said Brooke as they she walked to science

"I have English so I have to go."said Peyton as they went there separate ways

"So Haley I tired to call you last night."said Nathan

"I was busy with homework."said Haley lying

"So can I call you tonight?"questioned Nathan

"Yeah aren't you coming to movie night at my room? or are you busy with Rachel?"asked Haley and rolled her eyes she didn't like Rachel

"Is someone jealous of Rachel?"asked Nathan with a smirk

"She reminds me of my sisters."said Haley

"Thats harsh but true and yes I will be at movie night."said Nathan as they went into Math since they had that class together

"How is your girlfriend Rachel by the way?"asked Haley as they sat next to each other

"I'm breaking up with her shes getting old."yawned Nathan getting a hit from Haley

"Then who are you going out with?"asked Haley jealous

"How about Bevin or Theresa?"joked Nathan as Haley rolled her eyes

"Same old cheerleaders."said Haley

"Lucas coming to movie night."asked Brooke in their science class

"Its at Haley's house right?"asked Lucas looking in Brooke's eyes

"Yeah be there at nine."said Brooke with a smile

"I will whose going?"asked Lucas

"Me,Haley,Nathan,Peyton and Chase."said Brooke

"Chase? your boyfriend."mumbled Lucas

"Hes my boyfriend Luke so yes hes coming."said Brooke annoyed

"I just don't like him for you."said Lucas

"You barely know him you guys play basketball you must have something in common."said Brooke

"Our hate for each other."mumbled Luke

"Your Peyton right?"asked Rachel sitting next to Peyton

"Yeah your Rachel? Nathan's slut?"questioned Peyton annoyed by Rachel

"I think you mean Haley but whatever you know nothing about me."said Rachel with a smile

"I know your relationships if you can call them that are about sex."said Peyton with a smirk

"Really your not jealous of Haley?"asked Rachel with a smirk

"Shut up you don't know anything about me."said Peyton as she shot Rachel a look

"Well I do know that I live next door to you and Chase is always in and out of your apartment."smirked Rachel

"I'm going to the bathroom."said Peyton to the teacher and ran to the bathroom

"Peyton why are you crying?"asked Haley as she saw Peyton when she came out of the stalls

"Its nothing Haley forget it."said Peyton as Haley grabbed her arm

"You know you can talk to me right?"asked Haley

"You wont understand its personal."said Peyton as she dried her tears

"I will tell you a secret if you tell me a secret."said Haley smiling

"Deal"said Peyton and shook Haley's hand

"I like Nathan."said Haley she didn't want to tell Peyton her other problem

"Like I didn't know that."joked Peyton

"Whats your ploblem you like Nathan as well?"asked Haley

"I like...Chase."blurted out Peyton

"But hes dating Brooke."finished Haley smiling at Peyton

"We never had a guy come between us it complicates a friendship ."explained Peyton

"Well I been friends with Nathan the same amount of time as You and Brooke and we never had a guy or girl come between us."joked Haley

"You really do love Nathan don't you? "smiled Peyton she could see what Brooke liked in Haley she was well-liked and didn't want secrets like every other girl

**Lunchtime **

"Nathan does Rachel have to sit with us?"complained Brooke as Peyton laughed and Rachel came over glaring at Peyton then Brooke

"I'm breaking up with her so yes."said Nathan annoyed

"Hey baby"said Rachel as she kissed Nathan who didn't respond

"Hey listen we need to talk."said Nathan serious when he broke the kiss

"Is it that you need new friends?"asked Rachel as she hugged Nathan

"No its that I'm sick of you when your around my friends I think we need to break up."said Nathan

"Is it that Haley girl you like her."said Rachel annoyed and hurt

"No but we haven't talked since I been with you"said Nathan as Haley came over

"you bitch its you fault."said Rachel angry and looking at Haley

"Did I miss something?"asked Haley looking at Nathan

"No Rachel was just leaving."said Peyton

"Your really breaking up with me "asked Rachel to Nathan

"Did he spit it out?"asked Brooke and smiled at Nathan who shot her a dirty look

"Have a nice life with Haley."said Rachel as she left and slapped Haley on the cheek

"What did you do Nathan?"asked Haley touching her cheek

"I broke with her she didn't handle it well."shrugged Nathan as Lucas came over

"I take it you broke with Rachel?"asked Lucas as he looked at Haley's cheek then Nathan

"Yeah and took it out on our Haley."said Brooke and hugged Haley

"Its okay at least Nathan is out of that relationship."said Peyton as she remembered what Haley said and smiled at her as Chase came over

"Hey Nate and Lucas...girls."said Chase politely and got off his skateboard

"Hey honey can you make it to movie night at Haley's?"asked Brooke and gave Chase a kiss making Lucas jealous

"Yep do I need to bring anything?"asked Chase he never was invited to a movie night

"No in fact you don't even have to come."said Lucas

"Lucas shut up its gonna be my room Chase you don't bring anything just yourself."said Haley smiling she really felt bad the way Lucas treated Chase and glared at Lucas

"Haley can I bring a friend?"asked Peyton nervous

"Haley cant have many people in her house."said Brooke as Haley mouthed a thank you she didn't want anyone knowing her sister problem

"Then where can we watch movies?"pouted Nathan

"Theres always my apartment."mumbled Peyton she wanted to tell her friends about Jenny tonight

"Yeah thats fine."said Chase as Brooke noticed the flirting between her boyfriend and her best friend

"I have to go."said Brooke as Chase ran after her and Peyton just feeling jealous

"Brooke why did you run like that?"Asked Chase

"I'm just afraid of...falling in love."said Brooke

"Are you falling in love with me Brooke Davis?"asked Chase with a smile

"I guess I am I just don't want to lose you."cried Brooke

"You wont."said Chase not saying the words I'm falling with you to Brooke he just stared at Peyton who just smiled at him luckily Brooke didn't notice

**Im keeping the title after looking over my chapters the title I have fits...Sorry if there wasnt Naley I know this is a Naley story but I wanted to include other couples in and noticed there was little Naley. **


	3. The friend we had

**Im glad I got so many reviews it helps me alot since this is my first story I just updated two more stories so check them out I promised more Naley I wanted to find out what does everybody want for Peyton Lucas,Chase or Jake coming back? please read and review **

Chapter 3

"There gonna love you."said Peyton to little Jenny to calm her crying down and her heard a knock and opened the door

"Lucas? what are you doing here?"asked Peyton and realized she was still holding Jenny

"I wanted to talk to you but whose baby is that?"questioned Lucas

"Shes mine but nobody knows about her."said Peyton as Lucas smiled

"Can I hold her?"asked Lucas looking at Jenny

"Sure her name is Jenny Sawyer."said Peyton with a silent laugh

"Shes cute how come you haven't told Brooke? you guys tell each everything."said Lucas confused

"We just grew apart she started hanging out with Haley."said Peyton

"But she still tells you whats going on in her life."said Lucas he knew what Peyton was feeling because Brooke ditched him for Chase

"I guess I just thought she would call me a slut or something."said Peyton

"Jakes the father isn't he?"asked Lucas as he noticed Jenny's eyebrows

"I'm starting to understand calculus."said Nathan to Haley

"I told you all you needed was a tutor."said Haley smiling

"In return I thought we could share a snack."said Nathan as he took out a popcorn box

"Popcorn how grateful of my best friend."laughed Haley as Nathan opened the box

"Look its for you."said Nathan taking out a colorful bracelet

"Nathan it has pink you know how I hate that color."said Haley joking

"It also has blue and green your favorite colors."Said Nathan as he put it on Haley's thin wrist

"Are you losing weight?"asked Nathan as he touched Haley's arm

"No I think we should get going to Peyton's house."said Haley changing the subject

"Brooke,Haley,Nathan and Chase come in."said Peyton opening the door and found Lucas playing with a baby girl

"Is there something you need to tell us?"asked Nathan pointing to the baby

"I wanted to tell you guys..this is Jenny Sawyer."said Peyton looking at Brooke who looked shocked

"Why didnt you tell me about her?"questioned Brooke

"I thoght you would be mad."said Peyton to Brooke

"Im not shocked you didnt tell your best friend that gave you your first lesson in fashion."said Brooke as she knealed to the baby

"Shes adorable and looks like..JAKE"yelled Brooke as Haley looked at the kid

"Your brave Sawyer most teen mothers will kill their kid or put it up for adoption."said Haley and gave Peyton a hug

"She has Jake's eyebrows."said Nathan looking at Jenny who smiled at him

"I think someone likes Uncle Natey."Haley laughing as Jenny put her arms to Nathan

"Hold her Nathan shes not the dog Dan brought home for christmas three years ago."joked Lucas as Nathan picked up the baby

"Hey there litte girl."said Nathan as he picked up Jenny

"I knew you guys would like Jenny."said Chase as he covered him mouth

"Did you know before me?"questioned Brooke and got up from the floor

"I saw her months ago with the kid."explained Chase

"And you didnt tell you girlfriend you just hid secrets with her best friends."said Brooke angry

"Jennys gonna be a crying baby if you dont shut up."said Haley trying to stop the fight that was gonna happen

"Then how about we finish this in the other room."said Brooke she felt bad that Peyton couldnt tell her but why did she tell her boyfriend

"How about we just drop it."said Lucas and stepped infront of Brooke

"Peyton what do you have to say about this?"asked Brooke

"He saw me come out of the house when I was bringing Jenny to the park."said Peyton trying to be calm

"So you guys just kept a secret behind my back!"screamed Brooke as she woke up Jenny

" How about we watch a quiet movie...John Tucker Must Die anyone?"Asked Nathan who knew it was all the girls weakness

"Fine but Im sitting next to my friends that dont keep secrets."said Brooke as she walked over to Haley and Lucas

"Right Brooke hang out with your new friends and ditch me."yelled Peyton

"Kinda like my boyfriend been doing to me for you."asked Brooke who almost had tears she didnt understand how Peyton can call Haley her new best friend

"We just just call this a night."said Peyton avoiding Brooke in the eye

"Bye Jenny nice holding you."joked Nathan and gave the baby to Peyton

"She was cute I hope to see her again."said Haley smiling as she hugged Peyton

"She misses you Peyton."whispered Haley in Peyton's ear

"Bye Peyton."said Lucas who was speechless from the fight

"Im gonna stay here."said Chase looking guilty as everyone left

"I cant belive you."said Brooke and closed the door to the apartment

"Mom im home."said Lucas he always knew his mother waited up for him and found her in the kitchen

"Your home early no movie night?"questioned Karen in the kitchen

"Peyton..she has a kid and Brooke kinda yelled at her."explained Lucas

"She has a kid?"asked Karen suprised

"Yeah its Jake's daughter."said Lucas

"I should give her a call."said Karen

"Nathan where were you?"questione Dan angry as Nathan came in

"Out with my friends."said Nathan annoyed and took a seat

"You dont need friends what you need is basketball. How are friends gonna help you with basketball?"asked Dan

"Whatever im leaving."said Nathan as he opened the door

"Where are you gonna go?"yelled Dan

"To where I always go when your a ass to your other son or Haley."said Nathan as he walked out the door

"Haley im sorry about what Peyton said during the fight."said Brooke as she dried her tears

"Shes right you need to spread the love around to her to shes your best friend since Me and Nathan were best friends and thats a long time."said Haley smiling

"But were differant You and Nathan were always more than best friends."said Brooke laughing

"No just friends,,,best friends."said Haley

"I better get going my parents will kill me if im late again."said Brooke going out Haley's window

"If you need anything...Peyton's here for you."said Haley as Brooke went out and she saw Nathan throwing rocks at the window as Brooke tired to not get hit by them

"Nathan..come in."yelled Haley out the window as she Nathan take the hint and climbed a tree

"Nathan you can hurt yourself."said Haley looking at Nathan try to climb the tree

"Im almost there I need a place to crash and Lucas's bed isnt comfortable as yours."said Nathan smirking as he finally came to her window

"Well it is true I mean my bed is much bigger."laughed Haley as Nathan got in her bedroom

"So I can stay here the night."pleaded Nathan

"Yeah just give me a ride in the morning and were even."said Haley as they both went under Haley's bed

"Night Haley."said Nathan

"Good night Nathan."said Haley

**I will update tonight please read and review **


	4. Talk to me

Chapter 4   
"Haley wake up."whispered Nathan quiet as he woke up to her sisters yelling in the hallway "Did my parents come in my room?"asked Haley afraid "No but I heard your sister shes in a bad mood."said Nathan serious "We should go know and go to Luke's and get dressed."said Haley as she got up and walked to her dresser "Sorry about Rachel hitting you."said Nathan feeling guilty "Its okay sorry about Rachel being a bitch."laughed Haley as she brushed her hair and started to put makeup on "Why are you putting on makeup?"asked Nathan with a laugh "Im a girl its what we do to look beautiful."said Haley as Nathan went over and took her eyeshadow "Not if the girl is naturally beautiful."said Nathan with a smile as Haley blushed "According to my dad Taylor is one with the good looks."said Haley as Nathan felt bad he seen how mean Jimmy was to Haley and everytime Haley said something mean to her sisters Jimmy would slap her or call her a rude name but Nathan knew that Haley was the one with the good looks "Well hes good friends with my dad so maybe they took a parenting class together."joked Nathan as Jimmy came into the room "Haley why is Nathan in your room?"questioned Jimmy angry "He stayed over like he did since we were little."said Haley annoyed "Hormones are involved know for all I know he can get you pregnant."yelled Jimmy "God dad if I was pregnant I would know who the father was unlike your precious Taylor who would have five kids by five differant men when shes out of high school ." Haley as Nathan chuckled "Whats funny Nathan? Im sick of you coming over here just for Haley."mumbled Jimmy but Nathan heard it all "Well I wasnt gonna come for sluts."said Nathan as Jimmy got angry "No just your younger daughter."said Nathan as he left with Haley leaving Jimmy angry as he saw them out the window "HALEY MARIE JAMES DONT THINK YOUR THINGS WILL BE THERE WHEN YOUR ASS GETS BACK."yelled Jimmy out the window as Nathan and Haley speeded away   
"Hey Karen."said Nathan happy he loved Karen because she treated Nathan like a son even when his father was a ass "Hey Lucas is getting dressed but in the meantime want some breakfast?"offered Karen "If its okay with you."said Nathan shyly he never was a guy to take food from his brother's mom "Sure it is so Haley you must be happy that Taylor is going to college."smiled Karen she knew how much Taylor hated Haley since Taylor tried to dunk Haley's head in the pool until Nathan punched Taylor one day and she hadnt stop hating her sister "Shes not going instead shes going to california with my parents."said Haley smiling "How in the world are you gonna manage to stay in the house alone?"asked Lucas smiling as he came out "My parents will come back once a month from what I heard and Im by myself at home anyway."said Haley "Haley are you gonna just talk and not eat my eggs?"asked Karen changing the subject "Im just not hungry."said Haley lying she knew she hadnt been eating much but she wanted to look like Taylor no she needed to look like Taylor then people wouldnt call her innocent "You also werent hungry for pizza yesterday."said Lucas concerned he remembered a few years back when Taylor would hurt Haley and push her telling her that she was fat and she would never get a guy with her curves but_ Haley cant be affected by something that happen three years ago_ "Haley atleast take a few bites."said Nathan and rubbed her back "Can I take it to go Karen?"asked Haley hopefully "Sure as long as you eat it."said Karen sternly if her parents werent gonna take care of Haley she sure as hell would   
"Peyton Im sorry about last night."said Chase "Dont be you were a good friend."smiled Peyton "I should talk to Brooke sometime today."said Chase and rolled his eyes "You didnt have to sleepover last night."said Peyton smiling "I live right next door and I wanted to."said Chase "Look I dont want to hurt Brooke shes my best friend."explained Peyton and walked over to Jenny "What if i break up with her."said Chase "Your not gonna date me I dont like you that way."said Peyton as he heard a knock "Hey Peyton can you turn it down my ears are killing me from the yelling last night."said Rachel smirking "only if you can sound less like a toy."shot back Peyton "Call me when you have your friend back."glared Rachel as she walked away "Call ME when you have Nathan back because they were getting cozy last night."said Peyton and slammed the door "Where were we?"Asked Chase   
"Im worried Hales."said Lucas as they walked on the riverwalk "About me eating because I am."said Haley annoyed since when did people care about her "No about Brooke and how last night ended."explained Lucas "You should talk to her she needs you."said Haley "Do you know something I dont?"asked Lucas studying her face "No and I wouldnt tell you if I did know."said Haley "Shes not talking to me Hales I need her."said Lucas "Then you make the move."said Haley talking about herself about Nathan "How do I make a move."questioned Lucas to his best friend "Prove that you dont love the girls you slept with! Do something sweet for her!"yelled Haley "Haley are you forgetting the fact that im a virgin?"questioned Lucas "Nevermind just talk to her."urged Haley and walked away to Brooke's house leaving Lucas to think   
"Hey Tigger why the long face?"questioned Haley walking into Brooke's room "Um its just my parents there fighting again."said Brooke with a hurt expression "Sorry if it helps Lucas is concerned."said Haley "He shouldnt be im fine your the one not eating."said Brooke "Well lets just admit it we both have problems."said Haley "Only in Tree Hill."laughed Brooke "So how is Chase spoke to him yet?"questioned Haley "He slept over Peyton's house."said Brooke annoyed "You dont know if they did anything with the baby in the house."laughed Haley   
**Sorry the chapter is short and lame I been going through alot of stuff lately I will update**


End file.
